In the prior art, document WO 2005/105598 describes an applicator device that is more particularly for the specific field of perfume samples. The reservoir is in the form of a small bottle, e.g. made of glass, including a neck defining an inner wall defining an opening that puts the inside of the reservoir into communication with the outside. The applicator device of that document also includes a fastener collar, e.g. made of plastics material, that is assembled in sealed manner on the neck of the reservoir. The collar defines an orifice through which the closure member extends. The closure member comprises: a handle by means of which the user may hold the closure member; and a fluid extractor and applicator element that extends through the orifice of the collar and into the reservoir. The free end of the extractor element is dipped in the fluid stored in the reservoir. Thus, the extractor element makes it possible to extract fluid from the reservoir. The closure member may be removed from the fastener collar by pulling the extractor element out of the reservoir, through the orifice of the collar. Then, the user may apply the fluid on the extractor element to the desired application surface. When the fluid is a perfume, the applicator element may be merely in the form of a small stem of plastics material on which a small quantity of perfume may become attached. The extractor element may be in other shapes that make it possible to extract more fluid.
However, in certain kinds of application, it is necessary for the quantity of extracted fluid to be sufficient, but not excessive. In addition, it may also be important to distribute the fluid in uniform manner over a certain length of the extractor element. In other kinds of application, it suffices to avoid any risk of fluid droplets being lost once the extractor element has been removed from its reservoir. The various problems are solved by the applicator device of document FR 2 933 961 which describes an applicator device similar to the applicator device of document WO 2005/105598, but that is further provided with wiper means for wiping the extractor and/or applicator element while it is being removed from the reservoir. The wiper means may comprise a plurality of tabs that are movable radially inwards towards the extractor and applicator element by contact with the neck. The tabs define top junction ends and bottom free ends, the free ends being movable radially inwards by means of the tabs pivoting about the junction ends. Each tab includes an outer cam profile in the proximity of its junction end, the cam profile coming into engagement with the inner wall of the neck so as to cause the free end of the tab to pivot inwards. The free ends of the tabs are separated from one another by slots in their initial position, and are substantially touching in their final position, so as to co-operate with one another to define a wiper ring.
The above-mentioned prior-art applicator devices make it possible to apply fluid only by means of the extractor and/or applicator element. In addition, Repositioning the closure member in the fastener collar is not satisfactory, in particular at its snap-fastening, because of a sealing fault as a result of the irregular profile of the snap-fastener edge that results from the bridge of material that initially connects the closure member to the collar being broken.